imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
Over AGAIN
Over AGAIN is an original song appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 9, sung by Jupiter. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN HAATO ketobasare ochikonde nonda JUUSU Natsukashii sonna shunkan omoidasu no wa Break Out! Jounetsu no mukougawa mitsuketa Zawatsuku kyou ni tatteru kara Fukanou koso Want To Challenge Nayami nagara Go For It Kokoro tomoni suru dareka to Souyatte Grow Up Season kurikaeshite ikou ze Onaji hitomi to...unazuita bokura wa Kimeta mirai e to mukatte nandodemo umarekawatte Jibun o tsukutteku Over AGAIN Oh Yeah! Yuzurenai kimochi no SESSHON Kokochiyoku kanade nagara Singing Dream Hoshi wa kienai This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN Futto mabushii tte kanjite shimau no wa Mou, kinou janai natsu no hi no hizashi dakesa Shaking! Odotteru mune no oku no RIZUMU Utsumuitecha irarenainda Kizukeba fueta Snap narete kita kana Hi Touch Pokkari to ukandeta One Star Itsunomani Milky Way konnani akarukute Dakara koso...matataita bokura wa Itsuka mirai de to utatta omoi wa ano hi no mama ni Kakenuketeku no sa Brand New Field Oh Yeah! Sujigaki no nai ATORAKUSHON Ichiban tanoshinde miseru Shooting Dream Makeyashinaisa "Kimi ga mitsumeru kibou dearu you ni" Tooku hissori kakageta bokura no negaigoto ni Hajimete kanjita Passion todoita no wa Sympathy Onaji you ni sorezore ga negau kara Koko ni iru koto o mayowanai Tomatte iru no wa kirai de dakedo muriyari demo nakute Shizen na MOODO de Just We Drive Oh Yeah! Erabitotta no ima no Glitter Egao de idonde koete Changing Dream Tsukamitorunda Kimeta mirai e to mukatte nandodemo umarekawatte Jibun o tsukutteku Over AGAIN Oh Yeah! Yuzurenai kimochi no SESSHON Kokochiyoku kanade nagara Singing Dream Hoshi wa kienai This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN |-| Kanji= This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN ハート蹴飛ばされ　落ち込んで飲んだジュース 懐かしい　そんな瞬間思い出すのは Break Out！　情熱の向こう側　見つけた ざわつく今日に立ってるから 不可能こそ Want To Challenge 悩みながら Go For It ココロ共にする　誰かと そうやって Grow Up Season　繰り返して行こうぜ 同じ瞳と…頷いた僕らは 決めた未来へと向かって　何度でも生まれ変わって 自分を作ってく Over AGAIN　Oh Yeah！ 譲れない気持ちのセッション 心地よく奏でながら Singing Dream 惑星は消えない This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN ふっと眩しいって　感じてしまうのは もう、昨日じゃない　夏の日の日差しだけさ Shaking！踊ってる　胸の奥のリズム 俯いてちゃいられないんだ 気づけば増えた Snap　慣れてきたかな Hi Touch ぽっかりと浮かんでた One Star いつの間に Milky Way　こんなに明るくて だからこそ…瞬いた僕らは いつか未来でと歌った　思いはあの日のままに 駆け抜けてくのさ Brand New Field　Oh Yeah！ 筋書きの無いアトラクション 一番楽しんでみせる Shooting Dream 負けやしないさ 'キミが見つめる　希望であるように' 遠くひっそり掲げた　僕らの願いごとに 初めて感じた Passion　届いたのは Sympathy 同じようにそれぞれが願うから 此処にいることを　迷わない 留まっているのは嫌いで　だけどムリヤリでもなくて 自然なモードで Just We Drive　Oh Yeah！ 選び取ったの今の Glitter 笑顔で挑んで超えて Changing Dream 掴み取るんだ 決めた未来へと向かって　何度でも生まれ変わって 自分を作ってく Over AGAIN　Oh Yeah！ 譲れない気持ちのセッション 心地よく奏でながら Singing Dream 惑星は消えない This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer！ No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN |-| English= This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN Kicking off my heart, I drink my juice in a slump Fondly remembering that moment Break out! I found the other side of my passion Because I'm standing on the bustling today It's impossible, but I want to challenge Though I'm worried, I go for it With someone sharing each other's hearts That way, let's grow up season and repeat them again With the same eyes...we nodded Decided to face towards my future, I was reborn many times Making me, it's Over AGAIN, oh yeah! It's a session of my unyielding feelings As I peacefully play my singing dream This planet won't disappear This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN Suddenly, I feel like I'm dazzling Well, it's not from yesterday, it's just from the summer day sunlight Shaking! The rhythm is dancing within my chest I can't look down Once I realized my increased snaps, should I get used to the hi-touch, I wonder? As one star lightly floats Before I know it, the Milky Way is shining this brightly That's why...we're twinkling Someday I sang in the future as I think about that day Running through the Brand New Field, oh yeah! It's an attraction without a plot I'll show you the most enjoyable shooting dream I won't lose "So that you can see hope" We quietly carried our wishes faraway I felt this passion for the first time when this sympathy reached us Since we each have similar wishes I won't hesitate because I'm here I hate staying still, but I couldn't force myself to move With a natural mode, we just drive, oh yeah! I chose to glitter now I'll challenge it with a smile and exceed my changing dream Let's take it Decided to face towards my future, I was reborn many times Making me, it's Over AGAIN, oh yeah! It's a session of my unyielding feelings As I peacefully play my singing dream This planet won't disappear This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN This Way, This Way, This Way…My Answer! No Doubt, No Doubt…Because, Over AGAIN Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs